Jercy Week 2018
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: My entries for this year's Jercy Week. Each chapter a new story each day. So, check inside for individual summaries and warnings.
1. Day 1 - Music

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Music in My Heart || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Music in My Heart – Percy Playing the Piano

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, fluff, dorks in love, serenaded

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Paul/Sally, Tristan/Beryl

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Tristan McLean, Beryl Grace, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Tyson

Summary: Every day on his way home, Jason passes an apartment where beautiful piano music can be heard from. Sometimes, he lingers and watches through the open window. When his sister starts picking up an interest in music, their parents look for a tutor – and Jason considers it fate.

 **Music in My Heart**

 _Percy Playing the Piano_

Jason sighed as he closed his eyes and slowed down.

Every day on his way home from school, he passed the same apartment building. And on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, the most beautiful piano music would flood out of one of the apartments. The first few times, the music had just given Jason a bit of a swing in his steps. After a couple of weeks, Jason grew more curious. It was summer, so the window was open. He walked right past it, it wasn't like he was being a creep. The window was open and right in his line of sight, so sneaking a peek at whoever played the piano so well was totally not creepy.

What he saw knocked the air out of him. Quite literally so because he accidentally continued walking and walked right into a lamp-post, landing on his ass. The boy sitting at the piano was absolutely stunning. Black, ruffled hair, giving him a bit of a mischievous, roguish charm, sun-kissed skin and a fit physique. Definitely did some kinds of sports.

And that had become Jason's routine over the following weeks. After school, he would walk down this street and enjoy the music, walking as slow as possible and peeking glances at the beautiful boy at the piano. It was a very stupid crush and Jason knew that. He had no way of contacting him. After all, calling into the boy's living-room 'Hey, you're cute! Wanna get ice-cream?' was intensely creepy.

So instead, Jason endured his big sister's relentless teasing. Thalia had picked up on Jason's habit and on Jason's crush. Especially when Jason would sit at home, listening to piano music on YouTube, trying to find the pieces his pretty piano boy was playing.

"It's nice to see you take an interest in classical music, Jason", commented his mom.

Flushing brightly, Jason instantly closed his laptop like Beryl had just walked in on him watching porn. Beryl looked confused for a moment but didn't stop smiling. Jason knew he was being an idiot, but he had come to associate piano music with the pretty piano boy.

"Is really pretty", hummed Jason's little half-sister.

A small smile was on Jason's lips as he turned toward Piper and ruffled her hair. Piper giggled and ducked her head, trying to escape him. Jason and Thalia's dad was a deadbeat who had left their mom alone with two young children and an ever-growing alcohol problem. Beryl had picked herself up from the ground, with the help of Tristan McLean – a kind actor she had worked with on a movie. She used to be a huge star in the 80s, but she took a step back, took care of herself to recover and then ended up marrying Tristan. She was sober now and happy. And so were they.

"Momma", started Piper and turned to look at Beryl with the big eyes. "I wanna make pretty music too. Can I learn how to play the piano? _Please_?"

At first, Beryl looked a bit surprised, the question coming rather unexpected – she had tried to get Piper interested in ballet and singing before, wanting her daughter to have some kind of artistic trait after both Jason and Thalia had _spectacularly_ failed in that aspect. She wasn't being pushy, when Piper expressed that it wasn't fun, then Beryl dropped it, but she still kept suggesting new things. Piano? She had not yet suggested that, but if Piper was interested...?

"That is a wonderful idea, princess", declared Tristan as he and Thalia entered the apartment.

They had come back from groceries shopping. Thalia pushed past right into the kitchen to put down the bags, while Tristan paused in the living room to kiss Beryl briefly and greet Piper and Jason.

"I missed the first half of the conversation", called Thalia out. "What's a wonderful idea, dad?"

"I just heard something about piano", shrugged Tristan.

"Piper wants to learn how to play the piano", supplied Beryl.

"O—oh", replied Thalia in a very drawn-out way. "Wonder where that came from."

Jason blushed and glared at the wall. Stupid big sister being stupid. Urgh.

"I'm sure we'll find a teacher for her in the newspaper... or something?", wondered Tristan.

"Don't worry about it. I think I know a guy", called Thalia. "Percy's been whining _a lot_ about wanting to buy a bike but not having money. He's been playing since he's six."

"Percy?", echoed Beryl. "Jackson, right? Sally's son? I always see her at the parent-teacher nights."

"Yeah, that's the one. I can ask him", offered Thalia.

Jason rolled his eyes annoyed. Thalia's friends were kind of annoying. She started getting into a lot of trouble when she started hanging out with Luke and Annabeth – and that was where Jason stopped paying actual attention to her social circle. But she talked a lot about Percy. Apparently, he had joined the group through Annabeth – that had been the golden trio; Thalia, Luke and Annabeth, since they were small. Luke and Annabeth had practically lived at the Grace-McLean household for a while, or at least it had _felt_ that way to Jason. Now Thalia was too cool for sleep-overs and such and she and her friends hung out elsewhere most of the time. Actually. Most of the time at Percy's, or so they said. That, or Luke's, since he had moved out two years ago to live with his college boyfriend and meeting up there was way cooler than bringing her friends here, where Thalia's parents and two younger siblings were. To this day, Jason had never met Percy, even though he had been friends with Thalia for about two years or so. But then again, it wasn't like _Thalia_ paid a lot of attention to Jason's social life and friends – she knew Jason's two best friends Reyna and Nico, but that was it. The siblings weren't that close, really. They were just too _different_. So Jason dreaded one of Thalia's goth-punk friends teaching _his_ precious baby sister the piano.

/break\

Paul raised a curious eyebrow as he watched his stepson walk with a spring in his step. He was immediately distracted when his wife walked up to him and kissed him. With that, the peace in the Blofis kitchen ended, because next up was their youngest son Tyson, stumbling in loudly.

"Mom, dad! I'm hu—ungry!", exclaimed Tyson with a broad grin.

"On it, Ty", grinned Percy and ruffled his baby brother's hair.

Tyson was seven, ten years younger than Percy, and he absolutely adored his big brother. Still with that spring to his steps did Percy start making pancakes. Happy that someone else was making breakfast today, Sally sat down next to Paul and stole his coffee mug. Paul huffed amused and went to get himself a new mug of coffee, also getting Tyson an orange juice.

"What's with the good mood today, Perce?", asked Paul curiously.

"I found a way to pay for that bike", declared Percy with the broadest grin.

"You found a job?", asked Paul surprised, raising both his eyebrows.

Percy had been daydreaming about this bike for a while now, but that was just not in the budget and he refused to ask his absentee rich father for money. He said he'd figure it out and apparently he had found a way. Something that Paul had never really doubted; Percy was a doer.

"My friend Thalia said that her baby-sister wants to learn the piano and their parents would pay me for giving her lessons. So, I get to do something I love and get money. Also, on top of that, I get to hang out with Piper, who is an absolute princess", grinned Percy. "Win-win-win."

"Piper?", asked Tyson eagerly, looking up.

Tyson was close friends with Leo and Hazel, who both were also friends with Piper. Percy smiled as he served the first blueberry pancakes to his little brother. Paul smiled proudly.

"I mean. If it's no problem", tagged Percy on. "She'd come over once a week for lessons."

"Of course it's not a problem. I think it's a wonderful idea", assured Sally.

/break\

Piper had been going to her piano lessons for four weeks when Jason was first put in charge of dropping her off, because their parents were busy and Thalia had archery practice. He sighed as he rounded the corner, looking at the paper with the address scribbled on. Though he slowed down when he recognized the street they were in. Piper next to him tugged on his hand impatiently.

"Co—ome. Percy is wa—aiting", huffed Piper impatiently.

"You're really enjoying the lessons, huh", grinned Jason as he started walking again.

He allowed Piper to drag him along until they actually rounded the corner to the very apartment Jason had been walking past for months now. They rang the bell at Jackson and got inside. First floor apartment to the right. No. No, that couldn't be true. The apartment door opened and there he stood, in all of his gorgeous glory – black, windswept hair, sun-kissed skin, broad shoulders, pink bow-shaped lips and oh, his _eyes_. Jason had never seen his eyes before. They were like green but also blue and super deep and gorgeous and Jason could look into them all day long.

"Piper. Who's the statue with you?", asked the guy with a grin.

"That's my silly brother", giggled Piper, tugging on Jason's hand. "Say hello to Percy!"

"Hello to Percy", echoed Jason doe-eyed before shaking himself. "Uhm. Sorry. I mean, hello."

"Jason, then?", asked Percy with a grin, offering his hand. "Hey. Thalia and Piper talk a lot about you. You know, considering your little sister and my brother go to the same class and me and your big sister have been going to the same class for a while, it's a miracle we never met."

"Miracle", agreed Jason, brain still not fully rebooted.

"Ca—an we go in now?", asked Piper impatiently.

"Sure thing", grinned Percy, waving at Jason for a last time. "See you in two hours to pick her up."

"Yes. Two hours", echoed Jason again, nodding slowly.

"He's not very talkative", chuckled Percy to Piper.

"No, normally he is. I dunno why he's being weird", shrugged Piper.

/break\

"Seriously, Thalia? _Seriously_?!"

Thalia didn't even look up from her book as her little brother came storming into her room, though there was a sly smirk on her lips. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Jason."

"The boy I've been into for _months_ , the one you've been teasing me about for _months_ , is your friend? You knew him all along?!", barked Jason out frustrated. "And then you suggest him to be Piper's teacher and you _still_ don't tell me? Are you _serious_ , do you really hate me so much?!"

At that, Thalia started laughing and did put her book down. "You're hopeless, that's why. You've been staring at him from outside his window like a love-sick fool. If you can't even _talk_ to him, why would I tell you 'hey, this is one of my best friends Percy!'. He deserves better than that. But I did help, after all I made him Piper's tutor so you could actually _talk_ to him."

Jason sputtered and blushed, glaring pointedly at his sister. "I... urgh. How have you never introduced me to Percy? How have you been friends with _all of that_ and never introduced me?!"

"...That's why", drawled Thalia unimpressed. "That is exactly why. You had an instant crush on Luke too. It's super annoying. You're like a love-sick puppy. Also, it's _so_ embarrassing having my little brother trail after me like a lost puppy. But since it's been _months_ and you seem to... really be into him... I figured I'd just push _a little_. If you still can't talk to him though, that's your problem."

Jason narrowed his eyes at his sister and turned on his heels, glowering.

/break\

While Piper was going through the motions Percy had taught her, Percy's eyes drifted over toward Piper's brother. It was raining cats and dogs outside, so Percy had felt bad about sending Jason out into the rain again just to return in two hours. He had offered the blonde a towel and a hot chocolate. Now Jason was sitting on the couch, watching Percy. Not Piper, Percy.

It was kind of cute how incredibly obvious Jason was with his crush. Had been from day one, dropping Piper off at the apartment and just staring at Percy with large eyes and his mouth hanging open. From there on out, Jason had become the sole person to drop Piper off and pick her up. Which, super not helping with the helpless crush vibes. But at least by now Jason had managed to hold semi normal conversations with Percy. About sports, movies, Piper's progress, Thalia.

Jason was cute, in that dorky way. He was handsome, with that surfer Ken vibe.

But Percy wasn't really sure if Jason was _ever_ going to make a move. It really didn't seem like it.

"So...", started Percy as he leaned against the backrest of the couch, behind Jason. "What are you doing tomorrow? Any big plans, or do you want to go see that movie we talked about last week?"

"Nah", shrugged Jason. "I wouldn't even know with whom I'd go see it."

"With my son!", called Sally out from the kitchen. "Percy is asking you out _on a date_."

"He's been flirting with you for weeks!", commented Paul. "That boy is really slow, isn't he?"

Jason's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened while Percy huffed. His parents weren't wrong.

"W—What?", sputtered Jason, turning to look at Percy in surprise.

"Paul's right", shrugged Percy with a half-grin. "Been flirting with you for weeks. Figured you were into me because you keep staring at me like I'm the moon or something. But since you won't ask me out, I figured I'd ask you out. You're cute. And funny. I like talking ab out movies with you, so I thought maybe... we could go see a movie together and... talk about it, over dinner?"

Jason bit his lower lip and nodded. "I'd really love that. Yeah. Tomorrow sounds great. I'll... uh... pick you up. At... five? Does that sound okay?"

"So—ounds perfect", declared Percy with a broad, pleased grin.

/break\

Jason was jittery as he sat next to Percy in the theater. He was so close that Jason could feel Percy's body heat where their arms pressed against each other. They were sharing a popcorn and every now and again, their hands would touch. It was stupid, but Jason felt like there was a spark every time they touched. And Percy looked so gorgeous with the tight jeans.

"So, the movie was pretty good", drawled Percy as they left the theater.

"Ye—eah", nodded Jason awkwardly, walking side by side with Percy.

Percy grinned a little and tilted his head. "It was awful, dude."

"...Yeah", sighed Jason. "Sorry. I wish we could have seen a good movie, I wanted our first date-"

"Hey. Dude, no", chuckled Percy and bumped shoulders with him. "We can talk about just how awful the movie was. That doesn't mean the date sucks. Though, pizza better be good."

"It's the best Italian place in the whole city. My best friend's family owns it", promised Jason.

/break\

Pizza indeed was good. Percy was on his third slice, they had been talking about all the worst aspects of the movie – the bad acting and writing, how cringeworthy the comedy had been – and now they just ate in companionable silence.

"I... I've been listening to you play piano for months", admitted Jason when their dessert arrived.

"You... have?", asked Percy confused. "What?"

"Your apartment, it's just on my way between school and home", shrugged Jason, cheeks red. "And you play so beautifully. I... But I didn't know you were Thalia's friend. And Thalia, I guess she grew tired of my crush on you, so she suggested you as Piper's teacher."

"That... sounds about right", nodded Percy thoughtfully. "You're a bit of a mess. Oh come on, I've been flirting with you for weeks and you didn't notice."

"You just... play really beautifully", whispered Jason with a blush. "And you _are_ really beautiful."

"Thanks", muttered Percy with a blush of his own, ducking his head.

"Where... how did you learn? I mean, everything Thalia told me about Percy Jackson... never included a music prodigy", asked Jason curiously. "If you don't mind telling me."

"My... Before Paul, mom was married to a guy who wasn't... that great", replied Percy cautiously. "And when mom was at work, I... There was a neighbor, a sweet, older lady. She had a piano. I stayed with her to not be alone with my stepfather and she taught me the piano."

Jason bit his lips at that. Thalia had once mentioned that Percy had been abused – not explicitly, but that he 'fit right in' with the screwed up childhood gang (between Beryl's alcoholism, May Castellan's mental instability, Annabeth's dismissive stepmother).

"Sorry to hear", stated Jason carefully.

"Oh, don't be", shrugged Percy. "It's in the past. Paul's awesome. And... my play is also really great. I got a scholarship for it. Never expected that to be my calling, but..."

"So, you gonna study music?", asked Jason curiously, tilting his head.

"Music and sports. I want to become a teacher. Swim coach", replied Percy with a grin.

Jason smiled in return and the two of them fell into a comfortable conversation about their future plans. It was so easy to talk to Percy, Jason had never expected for them to get along so well. Not entirely true; Percy seemed like the kind of guy everyone would get along well. But he had expected for himself to be too awkward to actually talk to the gorgeous pianist.

"So... this was a pretty good first date... right?", asked Percy causally as the two walked back toward Percy's apartment, walking close to each other.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was", confirmed Jason with a crooked grin, looking nervous.

"We're gonna do this again, okay?", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek.

Said cheek immediately turned dark-red and Jason stared wide-eyed at the cheekily grinning boy, just before Percy disappeared back into his home. Jason's heart was racing as he made his way back to his own place. He was going on a second date with Percy Jackson. His pretty pianist was now officially kind of maybe his boyfriend. Jason grinned broadly, like a love-struck fool.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: OKAY! Day one outta seven for the Jercy Week!  
_

 _Pining Jason, one of my favorite Jasons, btw. ;D_


	2. Day 2 - Dark

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Dark Side of the Sea || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Dark Side of the Sea – The Kings of the Ocean

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, Dark Percy, the Titans win the war, fluff, f/f

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Octavian Simmons, Sally Jackson

Summary: When Percy joins camp, he joins Luke's side of the war, because instead of straight-up trying to murder Percy, Luke actually tries to sway him. Later down the road, Percy is sent to sway some Romans... and Jason Grace finds it _impossible_ not to be swayed by the son of Poseidon.

 **Dark Side of the Sea**

 _The Kings of the Ocean_

Percy sighed annoyed as he looked around San Francisco, until his sister-by-anything-but-blood elbowed him hard and glared at him. Offering a sheepish grin, Percy shrugged.

"Come on, you know this mission is garbage", whispered Percy. "I'd rather be back on the ship."

"Of course you would, sea-brat", snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. "This is important. Luke said the Romans have literal legions. If we could turn them onto our side... We would be able to overpower camp and win the war maybe with a minimum of casualties."

Percy sighed once more and shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as he looked around. Annabeth and Percy had been send by Luke to sway the praetors of the Romans to join the rebels' side.

Romans were a thing that existed. Another reason why the gods could not be trusted, because they did not trust the demigods either. With every new thing Percy learned about the gods, he became more grateful that he had been taken under the wings of Luke and Annabeth.

Three years ago, Percy Jackson had learned that he was a demigod. That his deadbeat father was actually a deadbeat _god_. A god who couldn't afford to save Percy and Sally from six years of abuse? Nothing? No way to help his _only_ demigod son and a woman he supposedly loved?

The first people Percy befriended at Camp Half-Blood were Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. Luke had shown him how to fight, had helped him around camp, had made sure Percy was taken care of in a way no one but his mother ever had. And Annabeth had gone on the quest with Percy, to save his mom. Before going, Luke had taken him aside and talked to him. Talked to him about how _unfair_ the gods were. Told him the story of Thalia Grace, showed him the _empty_ cabins of Hera and Artemis and Zeus and Poseidon, while Hermes Cabin had been so crowded Percy had to sleep on the floor during his stay there. It wasn't fair, nothing about it was fair. And then they sent _children_ to fight their battles? Percy was twelve and so was Annabeth and they went on a dangerous quest.

Luke told him, before leaving. Told him about a rebellion. About the goal of overthrowing the gods. Because the gods did a shitty job at ruling. Percy had mainly been confused when they left.

During the quest, Annabeth talked to him in greater detail. How the gods had taken over for their parents, who had taken over for their parents, who had taken over for their parents. It was only _natural_ for the demigods to take over for the gods.

Percy had to fight Ares. He had to confront Hades, who just like Zeus thought this twelve-year-old kid was the thief. They found the stolen objects and returned them and with his mother safe and sound, Percy went and joined Luke and Annabeth. Because they were the _only_ ones who had cared about him at this camp, so why would he stay with strangers over his friends?

Chiron and Grover? They had _lied_ to him, for _so long_. Who knew if they genuinely came to care about him, or if it was still all an act, _as it had started out_? Grover had only befriended him because he suspected Percy to be a demigod. After all the lies, how was Percy supposed to believe it was real? _How? He didn't know._ All he knew was that he trusted Annabeth and Luke.

They had found the Golden Fleece – had been looking for it, because Luke was offering himself as the host of Kronos, but the Golden Fleece might be able to cure that, so they could get rid of Kronos again. They needed a plan B through Z to use the Titans for their own gain and then get rid of them.

Percy, Annabeth and Chris had gone out to the Sea of Monsters together. They had gone to find the Golden Fleece and had found more – had found allies. Because Circe's island was filled with demigods, being held captive by Circe. They swayed them, promised them a safe, new life, told them about overthrowing the gods that had abandoned them.

With the Golden Fleece and new allies did they leave the Sea of Monsters behind. And hopeful, with a half-cooked plan, did Annabeth sneak into Camp Half-Blood again. The Golden Fleece could heal _anything_ – maybe, just maybe, it could heal Thalia. And it did. And they got to return to the Princess Andromeda with Thalia Grace, alive and well and kicking.

The reunion between Luke, Annabeth and Thalia had been something beautiful to witness for Percy. It wasn't hard to convince Thalia to join their side – _her family_ was here and _her father_ had turned her into a tree. For a while, things with Percy and Thalia were a little tense, because Percy had become important to Luke and Annabeth, but Thalia didn't know him. And Thalia was important to Luke and Annabeth, but Percy didn't know her. Not to mention the whole Zeus and Poseidon clash.

But after knocking heads a couple times, Percy and Thalia actually got along pretty well.

With Silena and Chris, they managed to turn Clarisse la Rue and Charles Beckendorf to their side.

The Ramírez sisters were a great gain to their cause. Hylla and Reyna. Daughters of Bellona. _Romans_. That was how they learned about Romans, by bringing those two back from the island.

While Hylla and Thalia seemed to become close friends, Reyna and Annabeth became _something else_. They became girlfriends. Which was actually cute to witness and Percy loved teasing his sister-by-anything-but-blood about this. It felt like... family. And Percy loved it.

Now, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna were send to convince the praetors of New Rome – the city where the Romans apparently lived, because while Greeks had to stay at a summer camp, Romans got a whole, entire city. That wasn't fair, not one bit.

"Stop glaring at Percy, love", whispered Reyna gently, pulling Annabeth close.

Annabeth blushed as Reyna kissed her cheek, prompting Percy to grin broadly and in a cheeky manner. Annabeth glared and threw a cookie at Percy that Percy actually caught with his mouth.

"Good catch", grinned Reyna amused.

"She's been throwing food at me for years, I perfect the art of catching it", grinned Percy.

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes before pausing. "There! That's them. The praetors."

She pointed at two blondes. One was tall and lanky and looked absolutely done with the world. The other was a hot piece of cuteness. Percy watched the blondes walk past them, Percy's eyes immediately found the hot one's butt. _Nice_. Also nice legs. Broad shoulders.

"He has the same eyes as Thalia", whispered Annabeth confused.

"Let's go corner them. Split up?", asked Reyna curiously.

"I'm taking the cute one", chimed Percy and got up. "You two, take tall and gloomy."

Annabeth made a slightly squeaky sound at that. "Don't do anything _inappropriate_!"

Percy grinned impishly and saluted her. On command, it started raining. Annabeth made another squeaky sound and Percy bolted off. He ran straight into handsome blonde, causing them both to stumble into the mud. Percy blinked innocently, looking up at the other boy apologetically.

"I—I am so sorry. I was in such a hurry to get out of the rain-", started Percy.

"It's... uhm... o... okay", nodded the blonde, staring with large, surprised blue eyes.

"I'm Percy, please let me buy you a coffee to make up for it", requested Percy.

"Grace. We're running _late_ ", barked the older, taller blonde.

"Go ahead, Octavian. We'll meet up."

Percy grinned slyly to himself. "So, what's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Grace", replied the blonde, smiling at Percy.

For a moment, Percy frowned. Jason _Grace_. And those eyes. No. That wasn't possible. How could he be related to Thalia? Shaking that thought, Percy put on a smile again and led the way into the nearest coffee shop, ruffling his hair a little dry. Couldn't use his powers, too soon to reveal that. First get to know the cute guy, then ease him into everything.

"I'm a tourist", offered Percy when they sat down. "I'm from New York, only here visiting with my friends. I got kind of... separated from them. And I was in such a hurry. Really, I'm sorry about running into you. And during that weather, at that."

"It's fine", assured Jason with a smile. "Really, it is."

/break\

Percy yawned and flopped down on the couch, throwing his legs over Luke's lap. Luke grunted irritated, raising one pointed eyebrow. All Percy did was shrug unapologetic.

"How did it go, kids?", asked Thalia as she and Hylla entered the living room.

Annabeth and Reyna were curled together on the other couch, both of them glaring. Percy grinned, earning himself to be flipped off by Annabeth, which only made him grin even more.

"Octavian is a dick", growled Annabeth annoyed. "I have no idea how to talk to him."

"Try harder. You're the Athena girl. Use your big words", shrugged Hylla.

"You wouldn't be able to do better either", snorted Reyna, glaring at her older sister.

"That's why I didn't volunteer for this mission", huffed Hylla. "Thals and I are busy enough."

They were training the legions together, Hylla and Thalia, generals of the army. Luke sighed.

"How are things going with the Labyrinth?", asked Annabeth concerned.

"Good. Ethan, Alabaster and Chris got it covered", nodded Luke. "Though, you being a daughter of Athena, they've been wondering if you could check in with them?"

"Sure thing", nodded Annabeth with a smile.

"Perce?", asked Luke, patting Percy's calves.

"I'd like to take Thals with me next time I meet up with the guy", replied Percy.

"Hylla just said she and I are busy enough", sighed Thalia. "You really can't handle-"

"I think he's your brother", interrupted Percy, causing the atmosphere to shift.

"...What?", whispered Thalia confused. "No. No, that's not..."

"Jason Grace. Blonde, has the same electric blue eyes as you, a scar on his lip", offered Percy. "I just... can't explain it any other way. The last name, the eyes. Son of _Jupiter_. Said his mom used to be an actress but died. I didn't want to fish for information too obviously, but..."

"Jason is _dead_ ", whispered Thalia, shaking her head wildly as she backed off. "He _died_. I... I _saw_ it. He died and I ran away because he died when he was two and-"

"So you _do_ have a brother named Jason. That really can't be a coincident", interrupted Percy gently. "I want you to come with me. See for yourself. Pretty sure his supposedly dead sister will be more of a seller than a pretty boy. Regardless of how pretty I am."

"If Thalia is taking one praetor, I'll take the other one", offered Luke with a sigh. "See if I can convince him better than the girls, mh?"

"Give it your best shot", groaned Annabeth, burying her face in Reyna's neck.

/break\

Everything was spinning in Jason's head. His whole world had been flipped upside down.

Greeks weren't dead? They were very much alive?

 _Thalia_ wasn't dead? Jason had a sister, a big sister. A big Greek sister, who was alive.

The cute boy he had run into the other day had returned and had introduced Jason to his sister.

They had talked for hours, Thalia and Percy explaining everything to him. How Beryl Grace had given Jason up to Juno, because he was a Roman demigod. Thalia had run away and nearly tied and been turned _into a tree by their father_. Now Thalia was part of some sort of resistance.

To rise against the gods. Jason needed some time to digest all of this. Everything about this. From the dead sister to the Greeks and the resistance. Jason needed time time to think about it all.

He'd been thinking on it for the past two days now, but he still felt like his head was spinning.

"Hey, handsome. Come to a decision yet?"

Startling and yelping, Jason fell off his bed at the voice whispering into his ear. Percy was grinning like a lunatic at him, seemingly pleased that he had managed to startle Jason. While Jason was gathering himself up from the ground, Percy threw himself onto the bed and sprawled out.

"W—What are you _doing_ here?", hissed Jason lowly.

Shrugging carelessly, Percy crossed his arms behind his head. "We recently acquired a shadow-traveling giant puppy and Luke decided to use it to sneak into the city so he can seduce your praetor-augur. I figured I'd tag along and check in on you."

"...Seduce...?", echoed Jason and made a disgusted face. " _Octavian_?"

"Ye—ep. It's a matter of taste, I guess", shrugged Percy. "Never thought Luke was into the geeky, grumpy type either, but oh well. Personally, I prefer the blonde jock type."

At that, he winked at Jason, making the son of Jupiter blush. "...Me?"

With yet another shrug did Percy sit up some. "I wasn't just hitting on you to get an in to talk to you. You're hella handsome, blondie. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because you looked thrown when Thalia told you everything and I wanted to see if you're alright."

"Why?", asked Jason a bit cynical. "Just so I'll join your cause?"

"No. Because I know what it feels like to have your world flipped upside down", replied Percy honestly. "My mom and I, we lived with an abusive bastard for... too many years. Because mom didn't know how else to protect me, because my father is a god. Threw me, really. Felt everything crumbling around me when I realized. Like the ground was slipping away from me."

"Yeah. That... That sums it up", muttered Jason and rubbed his face. "What do I _do_?"

"Join us", answered Percy simply. "Thalia is your sister. Your only family. For years, she mourned you. Now you have a second chance. That's rare. The gods lied to you, about everything. We Greeks exist. Your sister still exists. The gods only share the truths that benefit _them_. It's time for demigods to be selfish. Take what _we_ want, what we _deserve_. Together."

He reached out for Jason's hand with a smile, making Jason's head flutter.

/break\

Taking Octavian Simmons in was probably the greatest regret Thalia had. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she left her cabin on the Princess Andromeda. The one right to Luke's. Ethan Nakamura had the one to Luke's left. Both of them suffered the most under Octavian moving in, because Octavian and Luke had sex literally every single day. Glaring at the door, Thalia pounded it.

"Get your _shit_ together", called Thalia out. "Some people want to _sleep_ at night."

"Get that stick out of your ass, Grace Major", called Octavian back smugly.

Rolling her eyes, Thalia continued on to find Grace Minor – her brother. Her brother who had moved to the Princess Andromeda together with Octavian and over a dozen other Romans to join their cause. Part of Thalia still couldn't believe that Jason was alive.

"Morning, kids", greeted Thalia as she entered the kitchen.

Annabeth and Percy sat back to back, eating scrambled eggs with bacon, while Annabeth had her legs spread out and resting on Reyna's lap. Reyna was drawing gentle circles on Annabeth's ankles while talking to Jason, who sat opposite her. The two were talking strategy. It was nice, they had hit it off right away. Thalia was glad that Jason was making friends here.

"You look like Luke and Octavian fucked all night again", stated Percy bluntly.

"Percy! Language!", called Sally out from the kitchen, sounding scandalized.

"Sorry, mom!", called Percy back. "Thalia, you look like Luke and Octavian made gentle, tender love all night long again."

"Better", called Sally amused.

Grinning pleased, Thalia headed to the kitchen to find the den-mom. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetie. Percy is right, you do look like you could use more sleep", noted Sally.

She leaned in and kissed Thalia's cheek, making her smile even more. It had been so many years, Thalia had forgotten what it felt like to have a mother. Especially not a _loving_ mother. But when Percy had joined the rebellion, he had brought _his mother_ with him. And she? She had somehow become everyone's mother. Sally was caring and doting and loving. She had an open ear for every kid on the ship. While she disapproved of them fighting a war, she also _understood_.

"You think Percy is just flirting with my brother for flirting's sake or is he serious?", asked Thalia.

"I'm an interesting choice to talk to about this", laughed Sally as she filled Thalia's plate. "I have honestly no idea. Percy's been... lighter since we moved here, but... he's never flirted with anyone on this ship before. Even though I know certain people around here are _very_ hung up on him."

"You talking about the tiny di Angelo?", asked Thalia with a giant grin.

Eleven-year-old Nico di Angelo was absolutely adorably smitten with Percy, has been ever since they had taken him in when Camp Half-Blood had allowed for his big sister to die. Sending a twelve-year-old girl with absolutely no experience with her powers or with fighting and who had only days ago learned the gods were real out on a quest? That had just been irresponsible. Percy and the others had found the back then ten-year-old boy and taken him in.

"I'm afraid he got brother-zoned rather hard", chuckled Sally fondly. "But I'm sure, given time, once he's older, he will find someone for himself too. Percy however... I actually thought he and you-"

"No. Ew. No", grunted Thalia disturbed. "No, Sal. No."

"It's okay", laughed Sally, shaking her head. "But yes, I do think that Percy _is_ actually having a... thing for your brother. Whenever Jason is not looking, Percy has quite the heart-eyes for him. Especially whenever Jason and Reyna are sparring. Annabeth has been kicking Percy's butt thanks to that because Percy keeps spacing out. I am half tempted to talk to him, but who wants advise from their mom when it comes to romance, mh?"

"Guess you're right", chuckled Thalia with a frown. "Wonder who could talk to them..."

/break\

"You've been stalking Percy since you got here, kiddo", stated Luke as he approached Jason.

It was deepest night, the moon stood high above the ocean and Jason Grace was leaning against the railing, over seeing the pool. Percy was swimming his rounds. He did that, whenever he couldn't sleep. He'd just swim until his legs gave out. Sometimes, they found Percy sleeping in the pool, face down. It scared the living shit out of whoever was the newest recruit at the time, because they thought he had drowned in the pool. Always a lot of fun to watch.

"I—I'm not stalking him", sputtered Jason, cheeks red.

"You're just admiring the view, huh?", teased Luke and leaned up next to Jason. "Why don't you ask him out? He's been making it pretty clear that he's into you. The ball's in your court now."

"...You really think I can just... ask him... out?", asked Jason with a frown, watching Percy. "He's all... _that_. I mean, not that I'm not. I was the biggest hero Camp Jupiter had. I'm the son of Jupiter. But I've always focused on training, never on... uh... romance."

"You can do that", chuckled Luke, patting Jason's back.

"Lucas. Are you done coddling the children soon? I have the whipped cream and chocolate sauce", called Octavian out impatiently, holding two bottles up.

"Tha—at is my cue to leave. And yours to go and talk to Percy", prompted Luke with a wink.

Jason swallowed hard at the thought of what Luke and Octavian would be doing with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Shaking that image – or at least trying to – Jason made his way down to the pool where Percy was still swimming his rounds. As soon as Jason came to stand in front of the pool, Percy stopped and surfaced right in front of Jason, staring up at him curiously.

"Hey. Can't sleep either?", asked Percy curiously, folding his arms on the edge of the pool.

"I wanna go on a date with you", blurted Jason out. "...That was so lame. Urgh."

"Eh. It got the message across", grinned Percy as he climbed out.

Jason's brain fizzed a little when he sat Percy, dripping wet and only in his swim-shorts. That sight was unholy. Percy Jackson was proof that the Greek gods existed, because he looked like one of those classic heroes chiseled out of marble. Percy grinned and winked at him – yeah, that boy knew it too. Blushing, Jason ruffled his hair, looking at the son of Poseidon.

"I really like you. I wanna... spend more time with you", shrugged Jason. "If you don't-"

"I do, blondie", assured Percy and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek. "I really do."

/One Year Later\

Being a god had certain perks. Being a king also had certain perks. And Percy enjoyed them both. After the war, he became the king and the god of the sea. Luke and Octavian became the kings of Olympus, leader of the revolution and all, while Thalia preferred to stay general. And Jason? Well. Jason was _Percy's_. They were just dating right now, they were still young, but Percy enjoyed that Jason was living in the underwater palace with him.

"Pe—ercy! Babe. Look!"

Percy turned with a grin, always happy to spend time with Jason. The grin froze on his face.

"Did... Jason. No. You can't continue adopting orcas!", exclaimed Percy with a groan.

Jason stopped, one hand on the baby orca's snout. "But... she's so cute? She reminded me of you! Look, she has the same eyes! And her parents were killed by humans!"

Percy smiled softly as he swam up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck to pull him into a kiss. Their fish-tails entangled, Jason's golden one and Percy's blue one.

"You're the cutest dork ever and I totally love you", whispered Percy, nuzzling Jason's neck.

"Hey. You brought home a hippocampus foal last week", countered Jason with a pout, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. "You are _at least_ as bad as I am."

Percy smiled softly, pressing a kiss against Jason's collarbone. They were doing a really job of being 'villains'. Then again, that had been what they were during the war, before they won, mostly without demigods suffering. Now they were the victors – and the victors were the ones to write history. Now Jason and Percy had not turned to the dark side, they were the glorious heroes.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I will never understand why Luke straight-up went for trying to murder a 12-year-old kid. Instead of trying to sway him to his side. And I PROPERLY try, not just ask him to join AFTER he already attempted to murder him... -_-  
_


	3. Day 3 - Loyalty

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Loyalty of a General || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Loyalty of a General – Winning a Prince's Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, merpeople, fluff, pining, PTSD, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Jason Grace came from nothing. His big sister had essentially raised him. He worked hard to make ranks in the royal army, until tragedy took that from him. But fate gave him a second chance when he got assigned to become Prince Perseus' bodyguard. Son of the god of the sea, prince of Atlantis, most beautiful of all merboys.

 **Loyalty of a General**

 _Winning a Prince's Heart_

Prince Perseus was the second youngest child of King Neptune and Queen Salacia.

Prince of the ocean and of all merpeople. And he was absolutely breathtaking. Everyone who got to meet the prince in person knew that. His skin was a light, soft blue and so was his long, sleek tail, his eyes were a sparkling sea-green and his hair black, softly floating around his face.

Jason had watched the young prince grow up, through the press and through official events when the royal family would visit Atlantis. He had always admired the prince, who had the kindest smiles and who always interacted with everyone. The prince got into a lot of trouble all the time, it was always a topic of gossip around Atlantis.

Jason? He came from nothing. His mother had died when Jason was only two years old. His big sister Thalia and her best friend Luke had basically raised him. Jason and Thalia grew up on the streets, urchins living in a gang of orphans. Stealing to get by and have food on the table.

He worked hard. As soon as he was old enough, he started working _hard_. He joined the army, went through basic training, he worked his way through the ranks, climbed the ladder.

He came from nothing and he got _everything_.

He was a decorated general, the youngest that Atlantis' army had ever seen. He was highly respected and had the king himself pin the medal to Jason's chest. Probably the last medal he would ever earn, because during that last battle, he had lost one of his fins. He couldn't go back to war, not like that. And just like that, he was back at square one, back to having _nothing_.

/break\

Jason was sitting on the couch, glaring at the wall. He had bought the house for them, once he had the money. Thalia and Jason's three best friends – Leo, Piper and Reyna. Luke had moved in with his by now fiance a couple of years ago and had taken the youngest street-kids with him. Jason and Thalia had taken the older. Jason wondered how long they'd be able to afford it.

"Stop sulking, Jay", sighed Reyna and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine", assured Piper gently, tilting her head.

Reyna was also in the army. She'd leave soon again for deployment. Piper had gotten a job as a chamber-maiden at the palace, Leo worked at the forges. They would be fine, probably. And Atlantis took care of their veterans, so it wasn't like they stood there with _nothing_ now that Jason was honorably discharged. It still _stung_. Jason had worked so hard and now it was all gone.

A knocking at the door disturbed Jason's gloominess. Thalia swam right through the living room to go and open the door. Jason sighed and slipped lower on the couch, fingers clawed into the armrest.

"...Jason. Jason, it's... for you", called Thalia out, sounding stunned.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors", growled Jason back.

"I did hope you would welcome your queen."

Jason froze and turned slowly to see that indeed, it was Queen Salacia. She smiled kindly, her brown hair flowing around her as did the pink silken robes she was wearing. The light from outside caught in her crown, making it sparkle. Piper and Reyna exchanged a surprised look.

"Queen Salacia, what... It's an honor, but... what are you doing here?", asked Jason slowly.

"I've watched your career very closely, General Jason", replied the queen with a smile.

"My... You... have?", grunted Jason stunned and confused.

"You and I, we're much alike", continued Queen Salacia with a kind smile. "We both came from nothing and we worked very hard to get to where we are."

Slowly, Jason nodded at that. She had come from nothing, that was true. A teenaged orphan working hard at a bakery and catching the recently widowed king's eye. She never forgot her roots though, she had always watched out for the little guy. She always kept close to her neighborhood.

"Percy... Prince Perseus, he's a good boy, but oh, he is a lot of trouble", sighed the queen, brushing her hair out of her face. "He's a free spirit. He's not made to stay cooped up in the palace. He wants to explore. I... I'm _so afraid_ that something will happen to him."

"I... understand that. He's your son", nodded Jason. "But... what do I have to do with this...?"

"You are a good, honorable man, General", replied the queen. "A strong fighter and brave soldier. And you are, above all else, loyal to the royal family."

"I... am", nodded Jason, still very much confused.

"I felt for you, during the ceremony. Being discharged. I know the service meant a lot to you. I'm here because I want to offer you a job. It might not be what you are used to, it might not be what you were expecting of your life at this point, but I had hoped you might be up to becoming the prince's personal guard", explained Queen Salacia. "He wants to travel the ocean and I don't want him to travel alone. If that is... in any way a job you could see yourself doing... come to the palace and see me. For now, just think on it, please."

All Jason could do was nod in confusion and watch the queen leave. What had just happened...?

/break\

"Wait, so the _queen_ wants you to become the prince's bodyguard?", asked Leo excitedly.

He rubbed the dirt off his cheek. He had just gotten home from work to hear the news. Piper and Reyna were making dinner together, Thalia was setting the table and Jason was just sitting at the table, staring into the figurative void. He was still trying to process.

"Apparently, my little brother left an impression", chuckled Thalia.

"Percy is pretty amazing", shrugged Piper.

"Percy?", echoed Jason doubtfully, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. He prefers to be called Percy. We ran into each other _a lot_ – he regularly steals laundry from the laundry room to build pillow-fords with his younger brother", grinned Piper. "He's a good guy."

"No one doubts that", sighed Jason. "But... am I fit to protect the prince?"

"Well, how about a trial run?", suggested Reyna with a shrug. "Test it. For... a week or two. See how well you two work with each other. See if _this_ can work."

"Not a bad idea", agreed Thalia.

"You know exactly what I mean", grumbled Jason with a glare, flapping his tail.

"Oh please", huffed Leo and rolled his eyes. "The new fin I built you works perfectly as a replacement. You might not be as fast anymore as you were and you can't use your tail for fighting anymore, but it's not like you can't swim straight."

"Leo-", started Piper with a frown.

"No", grunted Leo and shook his head. "Jay, I love you man, but we're all getting real tired of your moping. You lost your fin during battle. It sucks. It _really_ sucks. But it's been... _months_. And it's been months that you have returned home and... you need to get your shit together. You gotta train, learn to use your new fin and you got to sort your life out again. You did it before. You worked your ass off to achieve what you had. It took years of hard work, but you did. You gotta do it again and it sucks, but you know you _can_ do it and sitting here and giving up is _not_ like you."

Jason stared at his best friend in surprise, before he let his eyes wander over the others. Piper and Reyna avoided his gaze, Piper shuffling around a little. Thalia was the one to heave a sigh.

"Leo's right", agreed Thalia. "You've been... bitter and moping since you got home. If this is a new chance, in _any_ way or shape, then take it. Please don't give up, Jason. Give this a chance."

"Who knows where it'll take you", tagged Reyna on gently. "Try it."

/break\

Percy was laying on the ground in the stables, arms crossed over his chest, a deep glare on his face. He wanted to travel the ocean, but his mom and dad were being overly protective of him. Dad flat-out said no, mom got him down to 'in the company of a guard'. Percy was twenty-three. Other, _normal_ merpeople that age went to college or had work already, some were even already married. And he was being _coddled_ , just because he was the prince. He hated it.

"Big brother? Why are you moping?", asked his baby-brother Tyson.

Sighing, Percy opened his arms and welcomed his brother in his arms. Tyson happily snuggled up to him. The little boy was barely eight and he absolutely adored Percy and Percy adored him.

"I wanna travel, but mom and dad are being... mom and dad", sighed Percy.

"But they said yes?", offered Tyson, even more confused.

"If I take a guard with me", grumbled Percy. "That's... like a babysitter. I'm too old for a babysitter."

"That's true", agreed Tyson and tilted his head. "But it's because mom and dad love you and are worried, right? That's not a bad thing... right?"

"I guess", sighed Percy with a frown. "But still..."

"You should at least meet him, right? I didn't want a babysitter either, but then I met Rachel and now I really-really love her and spending time with her sister Ella", suggested Tyson. "Maybe you'll like your babysitter too and it'll be all okay?"

"...Maybe", mused Percy with a small smile, kissing the top of Tyson's head. "Thanks, bro."

"Boys. Here you are", sighed Sally as she entered the stables.

"Mom? You were looking for us?", asked Percy and sat up.

The queen sighed as she swam up to her children. "Percy. I want you to meet General Jason. He agreed to come and guard you for a week, to see if the two of you can get along. And if you do, if he agrees to take the job, then you... Your father and I agreed to send you to the Pacific Ocean as our ambassador, officially. You can go, _if_ you take a guard."

Percy perked up at that. He got to travel and do official family business. Two birds, one stone. All he had to do was get along with his babysitter. His babysitter, who... oh. _Nice_. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscular arms, sharp features, a golden tail and golden-blonde hair, electric-blue eyes. There was a scar on his lip and he was missing his right tail-fin, but neither made him any less _handsome_.

"General Jason", said Percy slowly, surprised. "Mom. When you said guard, I was _not_ expecting a highly decorated general of our army. Are you kidding me?"

"Please", huffed Sally amused. "You really think your dad would have agreed for just any guard?"

Percy rolled his eyes and got up to properly greet the general. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your service, general."

"It will be an honor to work for you, your highness", replied Jason and bowed.

"Right, no. First rule: No highness and majesty stuff. I'm Percy. _Not_ Perseus", stated Percy. "That's a _really_ important one, okay? Okay. Now... mh... Right. How about I show you around?"

"That would be much appreciated, your... Percy", nodded Jason with a small smile.

Percy laughed at that and flipped his tail. "Okay, so, this is Blackjack. He's important. He'll come with us, when we travel. I've trained him since he was a foal."

Jason stared in amazement. Everyone usually did. Hippocampi were shimmering in all the colors of the rainbow, but Blackjack was, as the name might suggest, pitch-black. He whined and tilted his head, leaning in to sniff Jason suspiciously.

" _That the babysitter, boss_?", asked Blackjack.

"That the babysitter", confirmed Percy with a smile. "And aside from Blackjack, two more will accompany us. Annabeth and Mrs. O'Leary. They're very important."

"Annabeth... Chase? Your personal adviser?", guessed Jason, earning a nod. "And who is this Mrs. O'Leary? I'll be happy to meet her, if she is that important to you."

Percy grinned and whistled. Moments later and an orca tackled Percy, licking his cheek.

" _That_ is Mrs. O'Leary", grinned Percy, patting the orca's head.

"...Of course does the prince have a pet orca", muttered Jason beneath his breath.

Percy's grin grew at that. He had a feeling he was going to like Jason.

/break\

Percy _did_ like Jason. And it was a mutual thing. They hit it off right away. The trial week passed in the blink of an eye and both of them agreed that they worked together pretty well. King and queen seemed very pleased with the match-up too and a week after, they packed their stuff up and left the Atlantic Ocean behind. Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were pulling the chariot, with Annabeth, Jason and Percy in it. Annabeth kept eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Why do you keep glaring at us, Annabeth?", asked Jason with a frown.

"Just waiting for Percy to crack", shrugged Annabeth with a small, nearly mean grin.

"What does that mean?", asked Jason confused, earning a huff from Percy.

Two hours later and he had his answer. The gorgeous prince was _not_ good with being cooped up in enclosed space with nothing to do. Percy laid sprawled out on the bench, including Jason who sat next to him. It was startling for Jason, even though he had gotten used to Percy in the past week, but the level of comfort and physicality that was so quintessentially Percy was still... odd to him.

"I'm bo—ored. I'm so—o bo—ored, Annie, when are we the—ere", groaned Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and didn't look up from the book she was reading. "The same as five minutes ago, minus five minutes. Pacifika is not exactly right around the corner, Perce."

"I kno—ow, but... urgh", grunted Percy. "When will someone invent a teleporter?"

" _You_ are a god. You could teleport", offered Annabeth, raising one eyebrow. "Your dad's literally the god of the ocean. Me and the general, we would have to travel."

"Well, that'd be even more boring", pouted Percy with a huff.

Jason smiled, just faintly. Their bickering reminded him a lot of Thalia. After another hour of riding, he started caressing the prince's tail, more out of boredom than anything else. There was something soft laying on his lap, so why not pat it. It was instinct. But it seemed to actually help, because Percy settled down and quieted down, to the point that Annabeth lowered her book suspiciously and watched them in surprise. But all Jason could look at was the prince, calm and serene and beautiful.

/break\

Jason woke screaming from a nightmare. His eyes were wide and wild, his breathing rattled.

"Jason? Jay? You alright? What happened?"

He turned stiffly, looking unfocused at the figure at the door, ready to attack. The figure paused.

"Jason. Jason, you're alright. You're in Pacifika. It's me, Percy. You're safe. It's Saturday, it's... three AM, you're in your room in the Pacifican palace. You're safe. Everything is fine."

The voice was gentle and soothing and came very slowly closer. Taking shaky breaths, Jason slowly started to focus. The figure in front of him came back into focus. Percy. The prince.

"Breath with me", whispered Percy gently. "Slowly. In and out. You're fine. Can I... touch you?"

Jason shook his head jerkily, but he managed to regulate his breathing. Sighing, he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. When he looked up again, Percy was still there, watching him concerned and not looking as though he planned on moving.

"You better?", asked Percy carefully.

"I... I... yes", nodded Jason, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry if I woke you. It's just..."

"Yeah?", prompted Percy very gently. "You had a flashback, right? PTSD, huh?"

"...Yes", nodded Jason tentatively, leaning heavily against the headboard.

"I get that. I mean, _I_ don't get it. But... Proteus, my oldest brother, he's been a general for a while now. He sometimes gets that. Panic attacks and flashbacks", offered Percy carefully. "You... wanna talk about it? Or not? Not is fine too. I just... If you need someone, I'm here for you, okay?"

Jason stared at Percy in surprise. "I am your protector. I should be there for you."

Percy just shrugged. "You're supposed to protect me, sure. But that doesn't mean I can't be there for you. You... I'd like for us to be friends, you know? And friends are there for _each other_."

"...Thank you", whispered Jason gently, looking at the prince.

"So. Is there _anything_ I can do?", wanted Percy to know.

"I... I don't know if it's asking too much, but usually, when I have... Thalia, my older sister, she'd stay with me, just... hold me", shrugged Jason and bit his lips. "It helps me feel grounded to know there's another living, breathing being there, here. Helps me keep from slipping back."

"That's okay", nodded Percy and got comfortable, laying down to face Jason. "So...?"

"It's the new place", sighed Jason and shook his head. "Every time I sleep somewhere else, the first night always... gives me flashbacks, because it's all... new."

Percy hummed softly and folded one arm under his head, looking at Jason. He started talking about something unimportant and silly, just to keep Jason distracted, until they both fell asleep.

/break\

People didn't give Prince Perseus the credit he deserved. It was all the way in Arctika that Jason's tail started acting up. He was still not a hundred percent used to the fake tail-fin. Long swims still were too much for him. He glared viciously at his tail as he slowed down.

"I'm sorry. I really need a break. I'm _parched_. Why don't we have some sushi? This place looks like a lovely inn and I could truly use the break", declared Percy with the brightest smile.

He was fanning himself and convincing the local royals to take a break. Percy turned toward Jason and winked at him. He had noticed that Jason's tail was acting up. Because Percy noticed things. Percy was brilliant and caring and sweet and kind and he always did everything to help those around him. Over the past weeks of traveling together... Jason had... fallen for the prince.

"Thank you, Perce", whispered Jason softly as they sat down at the table.

"What? Why? I'm absolutely starving and I'm _very_ exhausted", hummed Percy innocently. "I am, after all, just a frail little prince, not used to such long, exhausting swims."

He winked and grinned broadly. How was this boy so cute and amazing...?

/break\

It was during their last stop that Jason had already gotten _used_ to Percy sneaking into his bed during the first night. Every hotel they stayed at, whether it be the small stops during the way when the journey was too long, or when they had reached a palace, Percy would always come to him to make sure Jason would not be alone during the first night.

"I'm really liking this place", started Percy with a soft yawn, patting Mrs. O'Leary.

The orca was sprawled out half on top of the two. Jason smiled and also patted the small whale. He had gotten so used to Percy, to them all. To this all. Percy, after he had noticed that Jason was not fully used to his fin, had taken to doing exercises with Jason. He kept an eye on Jason, to make sure he was okay – even though it was Jason's job to make sure Percy was alright.

"You're amazing", whispered Jason as he stared at the prince's face.

"Ye—eah. What else is new?", asked Percy and laughed.

"No", whispered Jason more urgently, shaking his head. "No. You are absolutely amazing. I was... This was supposed to be a job. But you... you're so much more than a job. You helped me... through something I didn't think I'd ever get through. I'm not through it yet, but... you helped me so much. I... admire you. In a way I never admired someone before. I... adore... you..."

"So, this like... a platonic adoration, or is this a love-confession?", asked Percy cautiously.

"What... Whatever you want it to be", admitted Jason. "I know it is highly unprofessional and I know we have only known each other for a few, precious months now, but... no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. Even though I am your bodyguard and I am loyal to the throne, but I can not... I can't betray my heart either."

"Well. You're amazing too, you know?", smiled Percy and leaned in very slowly. "You're funny and cute and I love spending time with you. I've always made friends easily, but with you... with you it _feels_ different. I... I feel different, when I'm with you."

"You... You do?", asked Jason surprised, eyes wide.

"I do", confirmed Percy and reached out to cup Jason's cheek. "So... kiss?"

Jason snorted at that, shaking his head. "You're absolutely ridiculous and I adore you."

"Yeah, yeah. We covered that. Now, kiss or no kiss?", asked Percy with a grin.

Smiling faintly, Jason bridged the last space between them and pressed his lips against Percy's. He could feel the excited flutter of Percy's tail, his fins brushing against Jason's tail because they laid so close. Eagerly, Percy scooted closer and closer to him until they were pressed against each other, Percy's hands against Jason's chest, trapped between them as Jason had his arms around Percy's waist to keep him close. Slowly, Percy wrapped his tail around Jason's to keep him close too.

"I adore you a lot, General Jason", whispered Percy against Jason's lips before kissing him again.

"Your father is going to kill me", whispered Jason with a crooked grin.

"Oh yeah, he will totally pull your scales off one by one", confirmed Percy seriously, nodding. "Seriously, you break my heart, he'll break your spine. That is one hundred percent a thing."

"Well, I guess I better not break your heart then, mh?", whispered Jason amused.

Mrs. O'Leary made a long-drawn cooing sound at that and nudged them both, as though she was agreeing to them. Percy and Jason laughed before they adjusted to lay more comfortably together, with the orca comfortable next to them. Jason smiled as he fell asleep with Percy in his arms.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Thiiis was a lot of fun to write! I love merpeople. And cheeky prince Percy is one of the best Percys. ;)_


	4. Day 4 - Blue

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Blue as the Ocean, Blue as the Sky || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Blue as the Ocean, Blue as the Sky – The Very Obvious Pining of Jason Grace

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez

Summary: Jason had moved in with Leo for college. Slowly, their room turns bluer. More and more. Jason claims it's because it's 'blue as the sky', but Leo knows exactly _why_ Jason is so into blue...

 **Blue as the Ocean, Blue as the Sky**

 _The Very Obvious Pining of Jason Grace_

Jason had found an elegant solution to building the temples for all the gods. With major help from Annabeth and the other demigods, because they decided to build a modern form of temples; a skyscraper, holding multiple temples on every level. And with that, he got to lead a normal life while overseeing the construction of the tall skyscraper. He got to finish high school and then, he got to go to college. Like a normal kid. He was rooming at the dorms with Leo, after all his best friend was back from the dead, thankfully enough.

Their shared room at New Rome's college dorm was not overly big, but it was enough. It was _home_ now. Jason loved living with Leo, he loved having his own space like that, loved going to college.

"Wait. I thought you were sharing a room with Jason, not with Percy?"

Jason glared pointedly as Piper made her way into the room, looking around curiously. She had only a few days ago returned from traveling Europe. She had gone on a hiking trip for a year after high school graduation, to clear her head and to find what she wanted to do with her life.

"Ha, ha, ha", grunted Jason dryly. "Really? This is _sky_ blue. Not _ocean_ blue. It's _my_ room."

"Su—ure", drawled Leo out where he was sprawled out on his own bed.

"Shut up, Valdez", growled Jason and threw a pillow at Leo.

Piper and Leo were snickering as Piper collapsed next to Leo on his bed, both of them facing Jason's side of the room. Okay, so _maybe_ there was _a lot_ of blue stuff in the room. Jason's curtain, the ocean-posters on the wall – it was about the _sunset_ , not the _ocean_ , okay – and his pillows and sheets. Other stuff too. A blue dolphin figurine, a light-blue text-marker, other small blue trinkets.

"He started buying _anything_ that's blue", stated Leo. "I haven't eaten a single blue skittle or M&M in _weeks_. He sorts them all into a separate bowl so he has something to offer to _Pe—ercy_ when he comes over for study-sessions, you know?"

"I just like the blue ones the best and he does too, so of course I share", grumbled Jason.

"Yeah, sure", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. "I swear, he can't walk past anything blue without buying it. And if it's like... ocean-themed, he'd buy it and give it to Percy. He is literally buying him 'I saw this and had to think of you' stuff."

"So they actually started dating while I was gone?", asked Piper surprised.

"No. That's the _problem_ ", grunted Leo and rolled his eyes. "I swear, Jason is super bad at this. This room could only scream it more if he'd write it in bold letters on the wall – _I love Percy Jackson_."

"I am not in love with Percy!", exclaimed Jason irritated. "I swear, Leo's been getting on my nerves with that for months. I just like blue. It's a damn color, don't act like it means anything. And I buy you stuff too all the time! Look at your dragon-collection! You got a third of them from me!"

"Sure. But... it's _different_ ", sighed Leo fondly. "And you're totally oblivious to it."

"That's a mess", muttered Piper and shook her head, pointing at Jason. " _You_ 're a mess."

"I'm not a mess. Perce and I are _friends_ ", argued Jason annoyed. "Nothing more."

/break\

"Thanks for giving me a place to crash", sighed Piper as she carried in the last box.

"No problem. I got the room. Mike dropped out of college, had to move back to his dad, because he had a surfing accident", shrugged Percy with a frown. "He texted me, said it'll be okay. They just need help at the family business. But yeah, with that I need a new roommate. So your timing is absolutely excellent, because I definitely can't pay rent for this place alone."

"You have a lot of dolphins and horses, you know...?", observed Piper a bit disturbed.

Everywhere around the living room stood unicorns, hippocami, pegasi, dolphins and other blue water-themed animals. Percy blushed and ducked his head with the smallest grin.

"If they bother you, I can put them in my room. It's a... Jason-thing", shrugged Percy. "I don't know. Every time we meet, he gives me one. Saw them in a shop or something and just... bought them. I dunno. He just... He's super weird and adorable? It's cute."

"So is there... anything going on between the two of you?", asked Piper, elbowing Percy. "I mean getting random gifts is not exactly... casual, right?"

"I have no idea", sighed Percy and shook his head. "We've become like... best friends over the past year. We're super close. And I'd... I'd _like_ to be... more. But whenever I flirt with him, he deflects, so I guess he's either not interested, or really straight."

"You're actually _flirting_ with him?", asked Piper surprised. "And you're interested in him?"

" _A lot_ ", huffed Percy, cheeks red as they started unpacking Piper's stuff. "He's super cute and dorky. We have the same taste in music and we've been sparring and training together a lot."

Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had not expected that. Seemed that Jason really needed a kick in the butt, because Percy was definitely a catch and Jason was _super_ into him too.

/break\

Piper was sitting at the beach with her toes in the sand. She was catching a tan and eating an ice. Leo was next to her, with his head in her lap, napping. This was nice, a day at the beach together with her friends. With a happy yelp did Percy collapse on Piper's other side, a giant, happy grin on his face. He looked like a wet cat, a very happy wet cat.

"Having fun, Perce?", asked Piper with a grin, reaching out to play with his hair.

Over the past two weeks of living with Percy, Piper and Percy had grown really close. She had never expected to find such a good friend in him, but somehow the two of them just clicked.

"Ye—es. Ocean. Food. Ice-cream. Friends. _Perfect_ ", groaned Percy happily. "Good day."

"Very eloquent. So many words", chuckled Piper, flipping Percy's nose.

"Shaddap", grumbled Percy with a pout. "I'm exhausted."

"You've been swimming for the past two hours straight", yawned Leo. "Of course you are."

"I would love an ice now", sighed Percy, staring longingly up at Piper's ice.

"Oh no. No, don't even try the begging-kitten eyes. That is _mine_ ", huffed Piper.

"Bu—ut", whined Percy, just to stop when an ice was held out for him.

"Here. I saw you get out of the ocean _finally_ and I was just getting myself a soda, so I figured you might want an ice or something", offered Jason with a smile.

Blinking slowly, Percy sat up and took the blue bubblegum ice from Jason. "...Thanks..."

Jason was still smiling as he sat down next to Percy. Blushing lightly, Percy decidedly made eye-contact with the blonde as he very daringly wrapped his lips around the ice. He had been trying subtle for months now. Pick-up lines, compliments, open leering. Maybe it was time for less subtle.

"You wanna go and pick shells with me later?", asked Percy, slowly licking his lips.

No reaction. Percy very slowly liked a stripe up the ice and wrapped his lips around the head again. Jason was still not answering, he just stared at Percy's mouth, with his own mouth hanging a little open, eyes large as he watched how Percy bobbed his head a little.

"Yo, Earth to Grace. Percy just asked you a question", grunted Leo, poking Jason.

"...Huh?", grunted Jason, shaking his head.

"Shells", offered Percy with a smile. "I wanted to pick some to decorate a picture-frame for mom. She says Paul's taking _all_ the pictures he can of Laura, because every little thing she does amazes him. Figured it'd be nice to have a particularly pretty picture in a pretty frame."

"That's cute of you", grinned Piper. "You know! You should take a photo of yourself with Laura. I'm sure Sally and Paul would appreciate a photo of both their kids."

"That's a good idea", agreed Percy. "Especially since I moved away for college, mom's been missing me even more. And I wouldn't want my awesome sister to forget me."

"It's impossible to forget you, Perce. And I saw the last time Paul, Sally and Laura were over. She was giggling and screaming 'Pewcy!' at the top of her lungs when she saw you", huffed Leo.

Percy looked very pleased at that and ducked his head. "So? Jay? Shells?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds awesome, Perce", nodded Jason.

"Picking shells during the sunset is _so_ romantic", sighed Piper pointedly.

"A slow walk on the beach, just two people...", sighed Leo in agreement.

"Urgh. Don't mind the peanut gallery", sighed Jason embarrassed. "They don't know what they're talking about because they're _idiots_. Come on. Let's go."

Percy heaved a sigh as he and Jason made their way. After a while, Percy gave up. This was romantic, should be romantic, Leo and Piper went out of their way to point it out.

"Are you... really not interested in me in that way?", asked Percy softly.

"In what way? What?", asked Jason confused, picking up a shell.

Percy sighed and straightened up. "Remember when I asked you if it hurt when you fell from Olympus? And you answered by laughing and asking if I was a real siren with a really over-the-top wink? Or when I asked if you wanted to come over for dinner and I made tagliatelle from scratch and it was _literally_ a candlelight dinner... and you brought Reyna and Frank with you because you thought I just wanted to 'hang out'. Or that time I made you chocolate for Valentine's Day. And you said I was the 'best bro ever'. It was literally heart-shaped. It wasn't bro-colate, it was—it was boyfriend-chocolate, damn it! Urgh. I am _so_ frustrated with you."

"...Boyfriend-chocolate?", whispered Jason stunned, dropping the shell in his hand. "Candlelight dinner? I... I thought, I don't know, you were just trying something different. A—And that was an _actual_ pick-up line? And not the set-up for a joke?"

"Ye—es. To all of this", groaned Percy frustrated. "I like you. _A lot_. And with... with all the gifts you've been giving me and all the blue stuff in your room and the ocean-theme, I thought it might be a sign that maybe... maybe you would... like me back. But guess it is all 'sky-blue' after all."

"No!", blurted Jason out, eyes large. "It's not. It... It _is_... ocean-blue... b—because it makes me think of you and I like thinking of you because I like _you_. But I didn't think you liked me like that. I thought, you know, it was just... friends-stuff. But... But I _do_ like you."

Percy grinned broadly and grabbed Jason by the collar, pulling him down into a kiss. Jason sighed happily into the kiss, pulling Percy closer as they shared their first kiss at the beach, during sunset.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was a lot of fun! Someone being oblivious to Percy's flirting is always a nice change of pace! *grins*_


	5. Day 5 - Soulmate AU

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted – ...Well, Maybe Not 'Absolutely'

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, soulmate AU, shared symbols, angst, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Reyna/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Percy never really believed in soulmates. His mom had been stuck with an abusive bastard and her soulmate never came to the rescue. And then Thalia told him his soulmate was _dead_ – because she recognized his mark from her brother. So no, Percy did not believe in soulmates.

 **Soulmate Absolutely Unwanted**

 _...Well, Maybe Not 'Absolutely'_

Percy Jackson did not believe in soulmates.

Sure, everyone was born with a mark on their body, a very individual sign that only soulmates shared. That was real. Percy had one too – a horse made of clouds, with thunder and rain around it. But that didn't mean he _believed_ that his soulmate would mean he'd have a happily ever after.

His mom had a sign too. A soulmate symbol. But it wasn't Percy's father. And it definitely wasn't Percy's stepfather Gabe. Sally had a soulmate, but for six years, this abusive, disgusting man had lived with them and had made their lives hell. Not once had Sally's soulmate swooped in to save them both, a knight in shining armor, bringing happiness to Sally.

No, Percy and Sally had to help themselves.

Percy learned he was a demigod, he got the head of Medusa and Percy and Sally ended their own nightmares, became their own knights in shining armors. Because soulmates wouldn't save you.

That fact got driven home _hard_ a couple weeks after they had saved Thalia Grace's life.

"Jackson. Wait up!", called Thalia out, a confused frown on her face.

They were at the beach together, a week before Percy's fourteenth birthday. Grover and Annabeth were already standing at the sandy shore, Annabeth holding a water-ball. They wanted to play and Percy was the last to arrive (Connor and Travis had roped him into a prank so he ran late).

"What?", asked Percy confused and turned toward her. "Come on. It is on. Zeus vs Poseidon."

"The duel of the century!", announced Grover with a broad grin.

"Your soulmark", stated Thalia as she approached him.

"Urgh. It's so cheesy for the son of Poseidon to have a storm-spirit as a mark", snorted Annabeth. "Not that Percy really cares about that. You know, he doesn't _believe_ in soulmates. Even though they are _scientifically proven_. We've had a lot of discussions about this."

Annabeth's soulmark was a military helmet with two torches crossed behind it and a small owl sitting on it, staring right at whoever looked at the soulmark. She wore it with pride and especially after learning she was a daughter of Athena, she grew eager that her soulmate would be war-related too. Perhaps a child of Ares, or sorts? She absolutely believed that soulmates meant happily ever after. Most of Percy and Annabeth's arguments were about that.

"No. That's not...", started Thalia and grabbed Percy by the arm.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged a confused look and walked up to them. Percy started getting a little uncomfortable by the intensity of Thalia's stare as she looked at Percy's biceps.

"I know that symbol", stated Thalia, eyebrows knitted.

"Wait. Hold on. You know Percy's soulmate?!", asked Grover excitedly.

He was convinced that Percy would change his mind once he'd actually meet his soulmate. Percy just rolled his eyes at that every time. Though he had to admit, the prospect of meeting his supposed soulmate was a little... unsettling. Made him nervous.

"It was the mark of my brother", whispered Thalia softly.

"Wait. Brother?", asked Annabeth slowly, staring at Thalia in surprise.

There was pain written all over Thalia's face. "I... had a brother. Jason. He... He died... when he was two. That was... That was why I ran away, in the end. H—He... died. I'm sorry, Percy."

Despite his claims that he didn't need a soulmate or believed a soulmate could provide him with any kind of happy ending, it... was still different to hear that he would _in fact_ never find happiness with a soulmate because his soulmate was _dead_. Percy swallowed hard, unsure what to say or think.

/break\

"I _still_ can't believe you're alive", whispered Thalia.

Jason, Piper and Leo had returned successfully from their quest yesterday and Thalia had made the huntresses stop at Camp Half-Blood so she could reconnect with her brother. She still had a hard time believing her brother was alive, had been alive all this time. The Grace-siblings were sitting together on the roof-top of Zeus Cabin, watching the stars.

"I can't believe you're alive either", muttered Jason, leaning heavily against Thalia.

They had been talking for the past three hours, updating each other on their lives. Thalia's eyes found Jason's upper arm, where right above the branding from Camp Jupiter stood the proud stallion made of clouds and storm itself. She bit her lips.

"As much as we talked about ourselves, I... there's something I have to tell you", started Thalia.

"What is it?", asked Jason concerned.

"I know your soulmate", replied Thalia, brushing her thumb over his mark.

"W—What? I've been searching for them for forever!", exclaimed Jason, getting excited.

"Ye—eah. You should curb that enthusiasm", sighed Thalia. "He... doesn't believe in soulmates. And he's been thinking you're dead."

"Well... I... I can convince him that soulmates are a good thing", muttered Jason with a puppy-pout. "Who... Who is it? Can you tell me more about him?"

"Percy Jackson. I'm pretty sure you already heard about him", chuckled Thalia.

"He's... the rock-star of this camp", grunted Jason surprised. "Everyone talks about him. All the time. It's Percy this and Percy that and everyone's desperately looking for him, because everyone loves him. And he... you're _sure_ he's my soulmate?"

"Positive. It's the sam", hummed Thalia, flickering Jason's soulmark. "Percy, he's a sweetheart. But don't tell him I said that. We're... I mean, we're friends. He cares a lot about the people he loves and he loves fiercely. He... is a strong fighter. He loves swimming, which, obvious, I guess."

"I really wanna meet him", sighed Jason, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Well, you got the chance to be his knight in shining armor", grinned Thalia teasingly.

/break\

"You look _so_ nervous", snickered Leo teasingly, elbowing Jason.

"We're returning to my... home", whispered Jason. "And my... my soulmate will be there. It's a lot, okay? So back off, firebug. I'm trying not to sweat a bucket here."

"You really think you can convince him that soulmates are real?", asked Piper with a frown. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be a downer here, but Annabeth talked about how... he doesn't believe in soulmates due to past experience and all..."

"I know that", sighed Jason, running his fingers through his hair. "I can just... I'll be myself and if I can't make him fall for me, guess... he's right. But I'm not giving up without a fight, right?"

"Very right!", declared Grover loudly and excitedly as he came to clap him on the shoulder.

Grover had _insisted_ that he was going to join them on the Argo II. After all, his best friend was out there and he was going to go and get him back. Definitely. Which was more than welcomed, because Chiron had been uncomfortable sending the demigods without some guardian and since Coach Hedge's wife was highly pregnant, there was just _no way_ he'd tag along. Not to mention the part where Chiron had been very doubtful about the highly temperamental satyr.

"You _do_ have the blessing of Percy's best friends", grinned Leo, motioning at Grover and Annabeth.

"You really do", agreed Annabeth, both eyebrows raised. "We want you to convince Percy that love is real. He's not meant to be bitter, it really doesn't fit him at all. He's cheerful. It's only soulmates he's bitter about. And he shouldn't be, because he deserves to be happy."

Jason smiled faintly and blushed as he ducked his head. He _really_ hoped Percy would accept him.

/break\

"A—And you think my... soulmate is on that ship?", asked Reyna, looking up at the sky.

"That ship definitely came from Camp Half-Blood and that means Annabeth will be on there. She fusses about me way too much not to be on there", grinned Percy, nudging her.

Reyna blushed and brushed her hair out of her face. Percy had spotted the soulmark on Reyna pretty soon, but only after his memories returned could he place the helmet and owl. After returning from the quest, Percy got to sit with Reyna and talk to her. Tell her about Annabeth. Just because Percy didn't believe in soulmates didn't mean he couldn't respect that others did.

"Percy Jackson, why would you get yourself abducted by a goddess?!"

The next moment, Annabeth collided face-first with Percy's chest, hugging him tightly. Percy laughed as he returned the hug, burying his face in Annabeth's golden curls, just to be hugged from behind. Turning a little, he cracked a smile as he saw Grover.

"G-man. You came too", grinned Percy, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Of course! You're my best friend!", huffed Grover seriously. "I was super worried about you!"

Percy smiled, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. He turned a little toward where Reyna was hugging a blonde guy. Smile growing, Percy steered Annabeth toward the hugging duo.

"There's someone I need you to meet, Annie", grinned Percy. "You're gonna be happy about this."

"Oh, Percy, there is someone _you_ need to meet too-", started Annabeth.

"Reyna, this is _Annabeth_!", announced Percy with a broad grin before Annabeth could finish.

Reyna turned around, eyes large. For a moment, Annabeth was confused, but then Reyna pulled up her shirt, revealing the sign on her hip-bone. Annabeth made a strangled sound and clasped one hand over her mouth. Percy huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't show you mine because it's on my shoulder-blade and I am not stripping down to my bra in front of total strangers, but... that's my sign", whispered Annabeth in disbelief.

"I know. Percy said so, when he saw it. He recognized it", replied Reyna with a shy smile. "Hello. I'm... Reyna. Praetor of New Rome. Daughter of Bellona."

"Praetor?", whispered Annabeth impressed.

"Oh, our girl got herself an important girl!", whistled Grover. "You go!"

"...Grover. Tune it down, or she might murder you", advised Percy.

"Percy, you wound me, Annabeth would never-", huffed Grover, stopping when Annabeth glared. "Okay, she _might_ actually murder me. I'll just... steal Percy here and update him, yeah? Yeah."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them, just as Reyna took her other hand. The two girls walked away, talking softly. Frank and Hazel had taken over smoothing things over on the Roman front, introducing people to each other. There were others with Annabeth, Grover and the blonde guy. Two, who were now talking to Frank and Hazel, but before Percy could go and investigate them, the blonde guy pushed between them, right in front of Percy.

"You're Percy. Percy Jackson", whispered the blonde with the broadest grin possible.

"Percy, this is... Jason. Jason _Grace_. Thalia's... younger brother. Who was never dead but sacrificed to Juno and all our favorite goddess brought him to the Romans, because he's a son of Jupiter", stated Grover. "A—And I'll go and join Piper and Leo. We get caught up later, yeah, Perce?"

Percy would have protested if he had _any words left_. Jason Grace was dead. His soulmate had died when he was two. Thalia had told him that years ago. Jason Grace was dead, or... not.

"Hi. Uhm. Hey. I... urgh, I have no idea what to say", sighed Jason and rubbed his face. "I've been dreaming about this moment for _so long_. But I never really thought about... what actually to _say_. And now that I see you, here... you... you're so _gorgeous_."

"Right", sighed Percy, slowly running his eyes up and down Jason. "Look. I don't... believe in this stuff. We're gonna work together to win this war and we can... be friends. But _I_ am not expecting to ride into the sunset with you or whatever, so... don't expect that either."

"Okay", nodded Jason with a small smile.

"...Okay?", echoed Percy a little confused.

"I've lived with your best friends for the past six months. I was prepared for you to not want this. And... And I _respect_ that. I respect you", started Jason softly. "I'm not... I'm not going to push and make you uncomfortable by asking for more than you're willing to give. Friends is... good."

Percy was genuinely surprised, but in a very positive way.

/break\

Percy was laying on his back on the deck of the ship, staring into the night sky and thinking about Tartarus, Damansen and Bob. Shuddering, he wrapped his arms around himself. He startled when someone threw a very soft jacket over him. Tilting his head, he saw Jason standing next to him.

"Can't sleep again?", whispered Jason gently as he sat down next to Percy.

Slowly, he laid down next to Percy and even slower, Percy started cuddling up to Jason. Jason was warm and comfortable and very soothing. Brewing the storm together with Jason had been _the_ best feeling ever. Jason had not been pushy at all, he was actually a pretty good friend. A great sparring partner, good for comfort and gossip and companionship. Percy... really liked Jason. _A lot_. Reaching out, Percy gently traced the storm-spirit on Jason's arm. The soulmark. Jason huffed and wrapped an arm around Percy's back, pulling him closer. Percy felt safe and warm in Jason's arms.

"I never believed in soulmates...", started Percy slowly, tilting his head up. "My mom was 'left' by my dad. My stepfather was an abusive piece of garbage. We had to... save ourselves. Neither her soulmate nor mine came to our rescue. And then Thalia told me you're dead. But... my mom... she... found her soulmate. Paul. My new stepfather. He's... great. And he makes her _smile_ like I have never seen her smile. And you're... great. You're nice and sweet and I really like you and... I don't know if I believe in happily ever after, but... I think we _might_... stand a chance. Can I... kiss you?"

Jason stared at him and then he broke into the broadest smile ever as he nodded wildly. As they kissed, Percy smiled softly. Maybe not happily ever after, but perhaps happiness, right now.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Slightly different take on soulmates. Because what in Percy's life would have made him actually believe in soulmates...?  
_


	6. Day 6 - Surfing

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong – 'Break A Leg!' Was Not Meant Literal

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, flirting, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez

Summary: Jason goes on a vacation with his best friends Leo and Piper. Surfing on Kaua'i, where he meets Percy Jackson, who works at his family's surf-shop.

 **Surfing-Trip Gone Semi-Wrong**

 _'Break A Leg!' Was Not Meant Literal_

"Aloha and welcome to the Kaimana Surf-Shop. How can I help you?"

Jason was slack-jawed. Kaua'i was _beautiful_. It was breathtaking, everything, from the hotel to the beach. He and his two best friends Piper and Leo had decided to go to Hawaii for their last summer of high school. Celebrate their friendship, before they'd have to part ways for college next year. Not that they'd truly _part_ ways, their friendship was meant to last. But right here, right now, Jason saw the most beautiful sight this island had to offer. Behind the counter of the surf-shop stood a boy, with sun-kissed skin and wind-swept, black hair. His eyes were sparkling and the color of the sea. He was only wearing swim-shorts and a tank-top, showing off his very nice arms, adored with tattoos of the ocean, stylized and in black. He was _gorgeous_.

"He—ey. We want three surf-boards and uh, someone who can teach us?", asked Leo.

"Brah, you do not have the mentality for Kaua'i", stated the boy behind the counter. "You need to slow down. Take a breath. You wanna learn how to surf, yeah? I teach classes. Come back tomorrow at dawn, I will be right there and ready to teach you. I'm Percy, by the way."

"Tomorrow. At dawn. Okay", sighed Leo with a pout. "I just wanted to, you know, learn today."

"How about you use today to get a feel for the ocean?", suggested Percy with a lazy, happy smile. "Swim. Get familiar with it. Enjoy the sun on your skin. Take it _slow_."

"Leo here is super bad at taking it slow", laughed Piper, wrapping an arm around Leo's neck. "But sure. We'll see you tomorrow morning then. Dawn, yeah?"

Percy grinned and waved at them as the trio headed back out again.

/break\

"Aloha kakahiaka", greeted Percy with a broad smile. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'll be your teach. We're not being formal here, just call me Percy. You're all newbies here, so there is absolutely no shame in falling off the board or anything. We're gonna take it real easy together, okay?"

"Jason", hissed Leo, elbowing Jason. "Stop staring heart-eyed at the teacher."

"You're so gonna be the teacher's pet, aren't you?", grinned Piper, also elbowing Jason.

Jason glared as he rubbed both his sides. Why had he decided to go on this vacation with them both? They were so going to embarrass him. They always did when he was interested in someone. They were worse than his big sister and their mom combined.

"He looks so good without his shirt", whispered Jason, staring at Percy.

"You're super pathetic", chorused both Piper and Leo.

"Pf. I'm going to be top of the class and then I will sweep him off his feet", declared Jason.

/break\

Three days later and Jason _finally_ caught his first wave. He had been a bumbling mess of embarrassment so far and great source of entertainment for Leo, Piper and anyone else watching.

"A 'o ia, Jason!", exclaimed Percy proudly. [Hawaiian trans: _There you go!_ ]

Being praised by Percy was totally worth the embarrassment though. At least until he got caught by a wave and went under. He panicked, despite what Percy had taught them on the dry runs about staying calm, he instantly panicked and tried swimming toward the shore, just to catch his leg between rocks at the bottom of the ocean. The pain was blinding. He was pretty sure he was drowning as everything went black around him. This was how Jason Grace died. A few months shy of graduation, during a surfing accident in Hawaii.

/break\

Jason had died. He knew it the moment he opened his eyes and saw an angel.

"Brah. You scared me half to death", grunted Percy and took a deep, relieved breath. "Man. A lot of people crash during their first wave, but you went gloriously under."

"Wha—aaah, fuck", screamed Jason as he tried sitting up.

"No! Don't move, dude", ordered Percy, pressing a hand down on his chest. "You broke your leg. I called an ambulance. Should have led with that, probably."

"Jason. Don't scare us like that!", exclaimed Leo as he and Piper ran up to him.

"That was utterly embarrassing", sighed Piper and sat down next to him. "Idiot."

Jason groaned and collapsed back onto the sand, closing his eyes tightly. This was incredibly embarrassing. There was no way he could ask Percy out after _that_. He was probably going to laugh about the idiot from San Francisco who broke his leg on the first wave he caught. He could never show his face to Percy again. He couldn't wait for this vacation to _end_.

/break\

So Jason at least didn't have to stay at the hospital. He got a cast and his crutches and was discharged. Great. Who wanted to have a cast and crutches during a beach vacation. This was frustrating, exhausting and it was also really very _itchy_ because he kept sweating under that stupid cast. Urgh. Jason was _absolutely_ frustrated and he could really use a break.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated in the sun."

Blinking slowly, Jason turned to his side, stunned to see not Piper or Leo, but _Percy Jackson_. The surf-teacher grinned as he offered Jason a soda can. The next moment, Percy gracefully flopped down next to Jason on the blanket, propping himself up on his elbows and staring out at the ocean. Awkwardly, Jason turned to also look at the ocean, where Piper and Leo were playing water-ball.

"You get a refund", stated Percy. "I mean. You clearly can't take the rest of your lessons."

"Ah. That... That why you're here?", asked Jason awkwardly.

"Nah, man. I'm here because I wanted to check on you", shrugged Percy. "You really had me worried there. Wanted to see if you were really alright, so when I spotted Leo and Piper in the water, I asked them were you are. So... how are you?"

"Frustrated and embarrassed", grumbled Jason with a sigh.

"Frustration I get. But you don't need to be embarrassed", assured Percy with a smile. "You know, I crashed pretty badly too during my first trip. My brother still makes fun of me for it."

"Yeah?", asked Jason a little hopefully, turning to face the other boy. "What... uh... What got you to teach surfing? I mean, you doing it beside school to earn some extra cash? If you don't mind..."

"Nah, I don't mind. It's the family business", shrugged Percy with a grin, stretching his legs out and burying his toes in the sand. "I came here after I graduated high school. I was... a lost soul, I guess. Didn't know what I wanted from life, you know? I didn't wanna go to college and I didn't know what other options I had. Mom suggested it. That I should go and spend the summer at my dad's. Sort my head, get a new perspective. All that stuff. Dad didn't allow me to slack off though, he said that if I was gonna stay a couple months, I gotta help out at the family business. Kaimana Surf-Shop. Poseidon Kaimana is my dad. And... I don't know. I fell in love with the island, with the ocean, with the job. I also loved working with my dad and my half-siblings. I've... never really been close to them. I grew up in New York with my mom and my stepdad. So, this was a chance to connect with my dad and his half of my family, I guess."

"That's... amazing", whispered Jason surprised.

"What's your plans?", asked Percy curiously. "I mean. You're a high school senior, right? You got any big college plans? Start your own business? Rich parents so you just kick back...?"

"Kinda rich parents", drawled Jason. "My mom is an actress and my stepdad – Piper's father – is also an actor. Pretty big one, actually. But there's no kicking back. They said I can just... relax and take my time to figure out what I really want. Because I kind of... don't know that."

"That's okay, man", assured Percy with a smile, nudging him. "I didn't know either and I found my calling by accident. You just gotta... follow your heart, you know? Go for what you want."

"That sounds... good", nodded Jason, staring at the other boy's profile. "Do you wanna go out?"

"...What?", asked Percy surprised, both eyebrows raised.

"You, uh, just said to go for what I want. And I really want you", admitted Jason, cheeks red. "I mean, we're only going to be here for a short time and I don't want to waste time. So. I mean, I can't go into the ocean or the pool and long walks around town are too exhausting too and all my hiking trips we had planned are canceled too. So there's not much I can do here. I figured... maybe if I... uh... had a handsome guide around here, that'd be awesome?"

Percy grinned amused and tilted his head. "I mean, you're not my student anymore, so... it'd be fine by our business' guidelines. And you're pretty cute. I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch at your hotel? Not too much way? And I'll bring a map so we can make... plans?"

"Plans sound _good_ ", nodded Jason with a bright grin.

"You're adorable, blondie", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss Jason's cheek.

Jason's cheeks turned red at that. "You're way too chill. That's gonna give me whiplash."

"I think a bit of Kaua'i is gonna do you some good", chuckled Percy and got comfortable, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the clouds. "You gotta find your own pace, you know?"

"Trying", sighed Jason and also laid down, so their arms were touching. "It's just hard."

"I know. High school is fast paced and everyone expects you to keep that pace. Rush through school, right into college, best take college classes _while_ you're still in high school. Work more and more and more. That shit burns you out, man", sighed Percy. "You gotta focus on the _good_."

"I'd like to focus on you", hummed Jason before blushing, though he earned a laugh from Percy.

"You're really cute, blondie", grinned Percy pleased.

"You're cute too", grinned Jason, turning to look at Percy. "Really cute."

Percy also turned toward him and slowly leaned in until the two kissed. Maybe Hawaii would actually be helpful to Jason, to figure out what it was that he wanted. For now, he wanted Percy.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Puuure cheesy fluff, simply because I can. Also, I love half-Polynesian!Percy and you can pry the headcanon that human!Poseidon is from Kaua'i out of my cold, dead hands. ;D  
_


	7. Day 7 - Mother

PJatO || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || Mother-In-Law, But so Much More || Jercy || PJatO || Jercy || PJatO

Title: Mother-In-Law, But so Much More – What It's Like to be a Jackson

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles, family feels, m/f

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters: Laura Blofis, Victor Jackson 'VJ' Grace

Summary: Percy is on a trip and their son is sick. In over his head, Jason turns to his mother-in-law for help and finds comfort and advise, as Sally always provides.

 **Mother-In-Law, But so Much More**

 _What It's Like to be a Jackson_

Jason Grace was having a _mental melt-down_.

"Please stop crying, VJ. Please, kiddo", pleaded Jason. "Please. Daddy's not home and I don't know what to do and I can't call him, he'll immediately return home and I'll be a failure. Please."

He was nervously pacing the apartment, rocking his baby son back and forth. He had no idea what to do. Victor Jackson Grace was barely a year old and he had not been sick yet. Nothing serious, beyond teething or anything. And now that Jason was home alone, their son had to get sick.

"Percy is gonna kill me", whispered Jason, eyebrows knitted. "If something is seriously wrong with you, if you seriously got sick while I was alone with you... He'll be so worried. Please stop crying."

But his son just kept coughing and crying and Jason kept growing more desperate.

/break\

Paul nearly had a heart-attack when Sally's phone went off in the middle of the night, blaring Imagine Dragons' _Thunder_. Right next to his head. In the middle of the night.

"Thunder, feel the thunder, lighting and the thunder!"

"Sally. Sally, wake up. Our son-in-law is calling", groaned Paul, shaking his wife.

Sally grunted sleepily and reached out for her phone. "Jason? What's wrong?"

"I—I... I don't know what to do, Sally. I don't... VJ won't stop crying and coughing and I don't know what to do and it's the middle of the night and I don't..."

"Jason. Hey. Hey, kid, calm down", whispered Sally gently as she sat up. "Percy left you Mrs. O'Leary, right? Take her and come over. I'll help. It'll be okay."

The call disconnected and Paul sighed heavily. "What's going on?"

"VJ is sick and Jason is having a melt-down", sighed Sally. "Time to get up."

Both of them barely had time to put on their robes and then get out into the living room, where Mrs. O'Leary just exited the shadows. Jason climbed off her back, wearing worn-out sweat-pants and a blue hooded jacket that definitely belonged to Percy. He looked like he hadn't slept in three days.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite grandson", whispered Sally gently, smiling. "Give him to me."

Carefully did she take the baby from Jason. VJ looked up at her with sea-green eyes, his blonde fluffy hair ruffled. He was rasping badly. Frowning, Sally carried him over to the bathroom.

"Leave him to her. Come, I'll make us coffee", grunted Paul, patting Jason on the shoulder.

"He's sick", muttered Jason, rubbing his face. "He's sick and I'm useless and Percy will-"

"Percy will fuss, like you're fussing, but he's not gonna blame you for your son getting sick", interrupted Paul gently but firmly. "Come on. Coffee, sleep, tomorrow things will look better."

Mrs. O'Leary whined as she got comfortable on the floor in the living room while Paul and Jason went to get coffee. Looking Jason over again, Paul judged that the boy probably hadn't eaten in at least a day either, so he placed the box of left-over pizza from dinner in front of him.

"Eat something", ordered Paul. "You look awful, kid."

Sighing, Jason accepted coffee and pizza at three in the morning. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry, Jason", chided Paul with a frown, sitting down opposite him. "You're family. Believe me, I freaked out the first time Laura was sick and Sally was out too. She was visiting Percy in New Rome and Laura got a fever and I thought I was going to _die_. You and me, we're absolutely useless without the Jacksons in our life."

"We are", sighed Jason and took deep gulps from his coffee. "I miss him _so much._ It's stupid. I mean, it's not the first time we're apart. He's been on plenty of away-games with the team. Even _after_ we had VJ. But... But now that he's sick and... I lose my head so easily over this, because I feel like I can do _everything_ as long as I have Percy at my side. Without him..."

"You're helpless", ended Paul with a fond smile. "I'm the same with Sally. Or rather, without her."

"Dad? Dad, why are you awa—Jason!"

Bare feet patted into the kitchen and then came a squeak. The next moment, Jason's sister-in-law collided with him. Laura Blofis grinned broadly up at him, her brown curls a mess from having just woken up, azure-blue eyes sparkling as she looked at him. It had been fairly easy to wrap her around his little finger; she had barely been a toddler when Percy and Jason had first gotten together as teens, two years after the Giant War. Three years later, Percy and Jason got engaged. It was another year later that the two got married – it was a beautiful beach wedding at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron officiating it, with Leo and Grover as their best men and Laura as the flower-girl.

And a bit over a year after their wedding, Jason and Percy learned that apparently, Jason inherited one of his father's trades – giving birth through a thought. Jason and Percy had been talking a lot about children by then, Jason was twenty-four, Percy was twenty-five. Both of them were working, Jason as a social worker and Percy as a teacher and swim-coach in New Rome. Both were around kids all day, so it felt nearly natural to think about it, about what it would be like to be dads. And then, one morning, they just woke up to this beautiful, perfect little baby-boy laying between them in their bed - with Percy's sea-green eyes and Jason's golden-blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, Jay? Is Percy here too?", asked Laura eagerly.

"No. Perce is on an away-game with his team", grinned Jason, ruffling Laura's hair.

"Is my nephew here?", wanted Laura to know next.

"VJ is with your mom. But he's not feeling well", sighed Jason. "But you can play with Mrs. O'Leary. She's in the living room. Maybe you could bring her some food or water?"

"Oh! Ye—es!", exclaimed Laura excitedly. "I love playing with her."

"Honey, you need to... oh, why am I even trying?", sighed Paul fondly and shook his head. "She is as excitable as her brother, you know. There is no going back to bed for her _now_..."

"I really hope VJ doesn't take after Percy in that", muttered Jason mortified.

Paul chuckled at that and filled Jason's cup again. "Victor's probably gonna turn out even worse considering he has both your DNAs. Let's just pray he won't manifest his powers too early."

Jason made a high-pitched, terrified sound. The last thing he needed was for their son to make it rain over his bed, or control the electricity in their house, or... who knew what.

"Jason?", whispered Sally gently. "Come."

Stiffly, Jason got up and followed Sally to the bathroom, where everything was very steamy and... VJ was sleeping peacefully in a laundry basket. Staring surprised, Jason turned toward Sally.

"He'll be fine. The steam helps open up the lungs", assured Sally, resting a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I know this is scary. You're still a young dad. But your son is stronger than you think. He'll be fine. And you, young man, you need some _sleep_ too. You look awful."

But before they could leave the bathroom, Jason pulled Sally into a tight hug. "Thank you. T... Thank you, I don't know what I'd be doing without you. Thalia is nearly always gone and... and my mother is... dead and you're... I don't really remember what it was like having a mom, but ever since I got together with Percy, you've been... you've been the mom I never had."

"Oh, of course, sweetie", chuckled Sally gently, wrapping her arms around him in return. "You _are_ my son now. You married Percy, you made him happier than I've ever seen him and you gave me my first grandchild. You _are_ part of this family and I will _always_ be here for you, okay?"

Jason nodded and swallowed his tears before following Sally over to Percy's old bedroom that now mainly served as guest-room and VJ's bedroom when he stayed over for a weekend. Jason pulled out the sleep-couch and just collapsed face first on it, exhausted beyond belief.

"That boy is in over his head", whispered Paul as he stepped up next to Sally.

"I already texted Percy and told him to come to us when the game is won", agreed Sally.

"Laura is eating pizza in the living room", tagged Paul out after a long moment.

"Of course she is", chuckles Sally and shook her head. "You can't say no to her at all. Why don't you go ahead to bed, I'll make sure our daughter goes to bed too, mh?"

"You're a saint and angel, Sally", sighed Paul and kissed his wife.

/break\

Percy frowned doubtfully as he attempted to side-step a sleeping Mrs. O'Leary. He had gotten a cryptic text from his mom last night, but when he found her in the bathroom, everything steamy and VJ nestled against her chest, things made more sense. Sighing, he stepped up to them and kissed the top of her head, reaching out to gently caress his son's cheek.

"Jay panicked?", guessed Percy with a fond look. "I swear, VJ sneezes once, Jay's already getting our coats to bring him to see a doctor. VJ _actually_ being sick..."

"He panicked spectacularly", confirmed Sally fondly. "I calmed him down. And VJ is already better too. Your husband is asleep on the couch in the guest-room. Join him before breakfast? Laura is looking forward to seeing her favorite big brother, you know?"

"You're the best, mom", grinned Percy, kissing her temple. "And you, young man, I hope you didn't stress grandma out too much, mh. Wanna come with me and check on papa?"

Yawning widely, because he had been flying all night to get to his family, Percy took his son from his mother. He smiled faintly when he entered his old bedroom. There was a baby-bed in it, for VJ, and a fold-out couch. Jason was sprawled out on the couch, wearing Percy's hoodie. Holding VJ with one arm, Percy grabbed a blanket with his free hand and then joined his husband on the couch, sneaking in and throwing the blanket over them both. Instantly, Jason started waking up, blinking bleary-eyed.

"Good morning, Mister Grace", whispered Percy with a smile, leaning in to kiss Jason's cheek.

"Morning, Coach Grace", yawned Jason. "How'd the race go?"

"Oh, we won. Which, not a surprise. My kids are the best", grinned Percy broadly.

He snuggled in against his husband, their son tucked between them. For a little while, they talked softly, until exhaustion from last night overcame them and they fell asleep arm in arm. That was how Laura found them two hours later when she wanted to get her big brother to make blueberry pancakes (mom's were great, but Percy made _the_ best blueberry pancakes). And when Sally came to check on them another hour later, Percy had his little sister tucked under one arm, holding VJ in his other arm and with his head resting on Jason's chest, all four deep asleep. Sally smiled at that.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Puuure family fluff to end Jercy week. Because I have never actually gotten to use VJ in a fic before even though I created that OC years ago. And for the prompt of mother, there was just no other option than Sally - mother, grandmother and mother-in-law! ;D  
_


End file.
